the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 30
< Chapters 28 and 29 Let’s jump back in, shall we? I’m warning you, this one is just a bit emotional in the second part, based on the POV... Chapter 30- Fabian and the others reached Jasper’s office, which he quickly realized was empty, to his relief. As soon as they picked the lock, they got inside and Nina said, “Okay, everyone start looking.” He did just that. He began rifling through his godfather’s things, all while a deep pit of fear was rising inside of him. What if the real Jasper wasn’t even in the UK anymore? What if they were walking into a trap, where his evil godfather could swoop in an attack? What if there was no information at all? Fabian was getting frantic, and it seemed like Nina caught on, because she came behind him and started rubbing his arm. “Hey…you okay?” “I guess…” he sighed. “I’m just worried.” “About Jasper?” “And us,” “I’m sure it will be fine. There are six of us here, if something happens we’ll be ready. Right? And don’t worry about Jasper… if he’s in danger, we’ll find him.” Fabian smiled. “True…” He began to file through some papers, and Nina joined him. They stood close together, which made him feel more comfortable. Then he realized something. There was nothing suspicious about the papers…because the papers were all things like bills. That meant, Jasper had to be here. “He’s here,” Fabian announced, holding up one of the papers. “And these prove it. Whatever Evil Jasper did, real Jasper was here very recently.” “But where?” KT asked. “And how do we find him?” “Okay everyone, now it’s really time to get into gear,” Nina said. “Aye Aye, Nina,” Alfie smiled, from where he was talking with Amber and Willow. They went back to work, and now Fabian was searching for any signs of struggle- of Jasper having been kidnapped- or any clues to where he was hidden. After a while, nobody found anything. Demoralized, Fabian stammered, “But… but he has to be somewhere! Everybody keep looking,” “It’s like searching for a faerie,” Willow told him, “They are always somewhere, but not always where you expect them to be,” “…I guess you’re right,” He sighed. “Let’s go,” “Sorry, bro,” Alfie said, patting him on the back. “We’ll find him,” Nina promised him. I’ll help you, Jasper. I promise. ----------- When Piper saw Patricia, she couldn’t help but run over and give her sister a big hug. She missed her a lot- and when she heard about the fire, she just had to come and see if Patricia was okay. And she was! It had taken a pretty long train ride, but she managed to make it just minutes ago. “I’m so glad you’re safe,” She exclaimed, Patricia, however, seemed tense and didn’t hug back, which stung. “Me too,” “I…Is something wrong?” Piper pulled out of the hug and looked up at her twin. “I thought you’d be happy to see me…” “…I know you aren’t the real Piper.” Piper backed away in surprise. “What?” She looked at the others, desperately. “What is she talking about?” “I think you know, alternate.” ''Patricia snapped. “You’re just trying to trick me… what, was it you'' who burned this place down? And now you think you can just show up and convince me to trust you? Nice try, I’m on to you.” Her eyes were blazing, and her voice was quick yet just a bit shaky. “What are the odds of you just showing up like this?! Just admit it!” Eddie rubbed her sister’s shoulder a little bit, but Patricia didn’t seem at all calmed by that. “Trix…I don’t know what’s wrong… but it’s me,” She said, terrified. What was Patricia talking about? What had she done wrong? “I just came to see if you were okay,” “So you could be the one to get to me, then?!” Piper winced, and looked towards the others helplessly, but all of them were also regarding her with suspicion. What have I done wrong? She gently reached out to touch her sister’s arm, and said, “Please just relax and trust me, I-“ Patricia slapped her hand away, and then gave her a rough shove. Piper stumbled back, nearly falling, and stared at her sister in shock, backing away. That was the first time she had ever physically lashed out at her. Patricia, her twin, the one who had once been her best and only friend in the world, the one who had protected her for years against even their own father, just tried to hurt her… and had succeeded in more ways than one. Even her friends looked surprised, but still none of them spoke up in her defense. “Get away from me! You get it? I’m not trusting you! Get out of here! Get back to your evil buddies and tell them how you failed! Just get away from me!” “But…” “You can’t fool me! You aren’t my sister!” That last statement hurt worse than anything else. It was too much to bear- it was the first time she had ever honestly felt her heart breaking. Patricia seemed upset, too- there were tears in her eyes, a shake in her voice, and she was backing into Eddie’s arms- but for once, Piper couldn’t feel sympathy for her sister’s pain. There was only one thing to do now, and that was leave. She didn’t look back before she fled, and she fled in tears. I think I can end it here. What did you guys think? What do you think might happen next? Find out on tomorrow’s episode of HOA: TRC! Bye! :) 'Chapter 31 > ' Category:Blog posts